There are bonding methods on the market which employ many different techniques. In one case, the technique is used whereby an epoxy resin and its hardener are both dispensed from their respective containers simultaneously and, therefore, blended automatically. while such a method offers a significant degree of convenience, it still presents a somewhat bulky arrangement. Furthermore, one has to purchase a minimum volume of the substances in the kit form. Dispensed in convenient plastic strips of any quantity-pair, the invention offers a more readily available bonding method which requires absolutely no clean-up.